It's Not Fanfiction!
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Lee Donghae membaca FF? FF seperti apa yang ia baca? KiHae Couple


**Title : It's Not Fanfiction!**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish / Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Pair : KiHae (Kibum and Donghae), Hae+FF(?)**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance, little humor (maybe)**

**Rating : Kids - Teen**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae, Donghae milik Kibum, KiHae milik KiHae Shipper, KiHae dan Shippernya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

**Summary : No Summary!**

**Warning : YAOI! Out Of Character! GaJe parah! Don't like don't read! Don't bashing! If you read, don't forget to review.**

"Bummie, aku mengantuk!"

"Tidurlah."

"Mataku, mataku tidak mau terpejam!" Donghae merengek untuk ke sekian kali pada Kibum yang sebenarnya telah mengantuk berat, dengan enggan, Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap sayu Donghae yang merengut padanya, Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, wajah hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini sungguh manis saat seperti ini.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu!" perintahnya, Donghae menurut.

**Chup chup**

Kibum kecup kedua kelopak itu sayang, menorehkan senyuman di bibir Donghae yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Sekarang kita tidur," ajak Kibum kemudian, ia tuntun Donghae berbaring, menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut serta memeluknya, "selamat tidur, sayang." Ucapnya yang tidak dibalas oleh Donghae. Kibum merasa bingung, ia angkat kepalanya sedikit, 'sudah tidur, cepat sekali.' Batinnya heran, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berbaring untuk menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi.

**The End**

"Yaaahh, FFnya habis!" Donghae mengeluh dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengisi di kotak komentar, 'teruslah berkarya, oke?', tentunya tidak menggunakan identitas asli. Pemuda manis itu kemudian kembali mencari, mengetikkan alamat-alamat blog dan beberapa situs fanfiction yang berisi Fanfic dengan pair ia dan Kibum meski sulit dan jarang sekali ada, dengan bermacam-macam keyword.

"EunHae, SiHae, KyuHae, mana KiHaenya?" Donghae bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap layar laptopnya.

"Belum update," desahnya kecewa, ia kembali mengecek.

"Fanserviceku dengan Eunhyuk banyak menarik perhatian rupanya! Eunhae shipper memang banyak!" ujarnya ketika melihat banyaknya jumlah FF EunHae yang bertebaran.

"KyuMin apalagi!" kali ini ia ber'wow' ria, karena setahunya KyuMin jarang sekali melakukan fanservice, mereka hanya bermesraan di belakang kamera, berbeda dengan ia dan Eunhyuk yang begitu diminati hingga SM membuatkan single duet mereka, untuk memuaskan penggemar.

"KyuMin jarang terlihat mesra tapi FFnya banyak sekali, kenapa KiHae sebaliknya?" terdengar mengeluh tapi ia tetap menggerakkan kursor mousenya hingga menemukan FF KiHae NC, matanya membulat kaget.

"Baca tidak ya?" ia menimbang-nimbang, terlihat enggan namun ingin, terbukti dari ia yang melirik-lirik FF yang belum ia double click itu.

Donghae menengok pada pintu, terbuka sedikit. Ia hampiri pintu itu, kepalanya celingak-celinguk menatap ruang tengah dorm. Teman sekamarnya, Leeteuk sedang wamil, MinWook sedang siaran di Sukira, Eunhyuk sedang dilatih vokalnya oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon pergi ke Gereja, Kangin melatih kemampuan dancenya dibawah bimbingan Shindong, Heechul dan Yesung sedang melaksanakan wamil seperti Leeteuk. Intinya, hanya ia yang free hari ini, karena tidak tahu berbuat apa iapun memutuskan membaca FF.

Donghae kembali teringat dengan ketiga hyungnya yang sedang menjalankan tugas negara, tiga tahun lagi ia akan menjalaninya juga sesuai jadwal wamil bersama Sungmin, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk. Secara reflex Donghae mengusap kepalanya, ia bergidik membayangkan kepalanya yang akan menjadi botak sebelum pergi wamil.

'Bagaimana bentuk wajah rupawanku nanti?' batinnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

Kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan layar laptopnya setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Jarang-jarang ada FF KiHae, jadi baca sajalah!" pemuda manis itu telah memutuskan, ia baca sejenak isi FF itu.

"Bummmieeeh!" Lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir pink soft Donghae, memanggil Kibum yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Hhhaaaee!" balas Kibum yang di otaknya hanya ada satu nama kini, Donghae, Donghaenya. Dentunam kebahagiaan terus menyelimuti keduanya seiring dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang bergesekkan, menautkan 'teman' Kibum pada lubangnya, perih ia rasakan pada bagian 'itu', namun tergantikan oleh nikmat dan bahagia yang jauh lebih besar, yang tidak dapat ia lukiskan sebesar apa dan sebanyak apa jumlahnya.

Donghae meletakkan sebelah tangan pada dada kirinya, berdebar kencang tidak karuan. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan moment-momentnya bersama Kibum, terlebih membayangkan isi dari FF yang baru saja ia baca.

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu ya?" pertanyaan polos itupun terucap, membenarkan semua yang ada di FF itu adalah nyata? Sepertinya iya.

"Eh?" ia seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkan, kemudian menutup mulutnya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia membaringkan tubuh pada kasur empuk miliknya, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kibum," gumamnya ketika mata indahnya telah terpejam, terlintas wajah Kibum di dalam benaknya.

Kibum berjalan dengan puluhan bunga mawar merah berada dalam dekapannya, sesekali ia hirup aroma mawar itu seraya tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang akan menjadi penerima mawar ini.

"Mawar yang indah untuk seseorang yang indah," Donghae tersenyum kala Kibum bisikkan kalimat itu pada telinganya, ia terima mawar itu dan ia hirup, tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dan 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari bibirnya.

"Masih ada lagi." Donghae menatap penasaran pada Kibum yang kini merogoh saku celananya.

"Would you marry me?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap lurus manik indah Donghae setelah membuka kotak cincin yang tadi ada di saku celananya, di dalam kotak itu tampak cincin cantik bertahta berlian.

"Yes!" jawabnya terharu, Kibum langsung saja memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manis Donghae kemudian berpelukan mesra, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Donghae memekik tertahan, membayangkan isi dari FF drama romance yang baru ia baca akan terjadi? Wajahnya memerah malu, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia, bukankah memiliki masa depan bersama orang yang dicintai itu begitu menyenangkan?

"Kapan kau pulang?" rengekan kemudian terdengar dari bibirnya ketika memikirkan Kibum yang akhir-akhir ini sering pergi ke luar negeri. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada FF yang belum ia selesaikan.

**Tok tok tok**

Donghae cepat-cepat menutup layar laptopnya karena kaget. "sebentar!" ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang mendekati pintu, ia buka hingga matanya menangkap pemuda yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Kau pulang!" Donghae memekik setelah ia peluk dengan kepalanya menyusup pada leher Kibum, Kibum tertawa sembari membalas pelukan Donghae dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan yang melewati batas leher itu.

"Kau bawa apa?" Donghae bertanya antusias, ia membayangkan Kibum yang memberinya cincin, persis seperti FF yang baru saja ia baca.

Kibum menyernyit, "maafkan aku Hae, aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak sempat membelikanmu oleh-oleh," sesal Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae yang merengut.

"Tidak apa!" balas Donghae meski kecewa.

"Kudengar kau suka baca FF?" Donghae panik, darimana Kibum tahu? Ia menerka-nerka dan ia menemukan jawabannya, Eunhyuk, siapa lagi member yang dekat dengannya selain Kibum kalau bukan Eunhyuk.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Donghae, Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ujar Kibum santai, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasur Donghae dan membuka laptop Donghae yang dalam posisi sleep.

"JANGAN!" larang Donghae ketika Kibum hendak menekan tombol power, masalahnya Donghae belum menutup jendela browsing, jika Kibum membuka laptop miliknya, otomatis ia akan tahu semua yang Donghae bantah tadi adalah bohong.

"Kenapa? jangan bilang kau ketularan yadongnya Eunhyuk hyung?" ia menyudutkan Donghae yang semakin panik, walau ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Kibum sudah pernah mengecek history dan bookmark jendela browsing Donghae, FF-lah yang mendominasi.

Donghae menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kibum kemudian merengkuh Donghae dalam dekapannya, mengecupnya seraya berucap, "kisah kita memang tidak seindah Fanfiction," setelahnya ia kecup lagi bibir Donghae mesra.

"Kisah kita bukan fanservice!" kembali ia kecup bibir itu, Donghae yang masih agak bingung teringat sesuatu.

"Sebentar!" ucapnya menghentikan aksi Kibum yang mulai menjahilinya, Donghae membuka laptopnya, membuka history, Kibum menyerigai kala Donghae membuka FF KiHae NC.

"Tadi membaca itu?" pancing Kibum, Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sanggup membacanya lebih lanjut!" keluh Donghae, Kibum kemudian membaca serentetan kata yang ada di FF itu.

Kibum menutup laptop Donghae setelah membaca sampai habis FF yang dibukakan oleh Donghae tadi, setelah sebelumnya menuliskan, 'lanjutkan! Yang lebih panas!' pada kolom komentar. Sesaat setelahnya ia menerjang tubuh Donghae hingga pemuda manis itu telah berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan Fanfiction!" bisik Kibum dengan suara beratnya, dan Donghae tahu seperti apa kelanjutan FF itu tanpa perlu membacanya, karena ia dan Kibum akan mempraktekkannya sebentar lagi.

**~ The END ~**

**Benar-benar END ini, entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga menulis "FF di dalam FF" walau kupikir tema ini sudah umum, mungkin.**

**Bagaimana?**


End file.
